What Do You Think I Do?
by Cool Chao
Summary: Well, this is Cool Chao's life, she works in Burger King, it's short it's weird but I don't care XP


What do you think I am?  
  
I sat up and looked at my curtains. Somehow when I had bought them the bright purple and pink had seemed warm, now they seemed destined to continually make my hang-overs feel worse. Staring at them I hauled myself out of my bed and pulled myself across my room to open the devious curtains.I slowly pulled them apart and flinched back with my paw over my eyes. It was winter and the sun shone bright and harsh while the cold ice on the windowsill slowly turned to freezing water.   
Three hours and I'd be at work. Bleh. Work was boring. It wasn't hard but it was degrading. I could be doing so much and here i was, serving chips and burgers to stupid little kids. Little kids who don't say please or thank you. Little kids who think that what they want they must have! Little kids who report you to the manager because you told them there is a magic word you can say which will get you more of what you want.  
Yup. That's right. I'm an employee of... Sigh... Burger King...   
I mean, come on, the food doesn't even taste good!!! Who would want to eat it? Please refer to the section about little kids...   
I stood at the window until the light finally dumbed down in my perspective and then I scuttled across my room. At the other side of my room was a chest of drawers, on top of the drawers were a few bottles of beer(all at different drinking stages)and my leather jacket. I grabbed my jacket and pulled it on. I suddenly had a dislike for my burning butterfly tatoo... It had once seemed cool and distinctive but now if felt cold and evil. I scurried out of my room and down the long hallway. Incase you had absoloutely no idea I live in a house. A house shared with approximately fifty other people. You wouldn't think I had that many friends would you? Well I do so nyeh!!!  
Back to me. I scittered to a halt in the kitchen and opened a cupboard... No! I told myself, if breakfast is so important then you don't drink alcohol instead of eat.   
I took a packet of cereal from the cupboard and looked at it. Someone was up. You could tell because the last person up yesterday was Shadowgirl thus meaning she was last to have breakfast and she is very clean and tidy so the box would not have a split down the side and there wouldn't be cereal spilt in the cupboard. Odd.  
I poured the cereal into my paw and licked it out. Yuck. No wonder I went off cereal. It was days old, as in out of date by five months. I poured the left over cereal in my hand into the bin and slunk into the living room. Ah-hah! Caught! Blue was sitting on the couch half asleep staring into space. I took the opportunity to ignore him and slunk by but, to my dismay, was caught out!  
"You're already up?" Ah the conversation of the jobless one.  
"Yes Blue. I have a job to get to and I would like to get in on time!" I told him in my "Don't you know anything?" voice.  
Blue shrugged and turned hid head. "I just asumed it didn't take a chao three hours to get ready to go to Burger King."  
I growled quietly and continued slinking. I decided I would go outside and walk about before going to work.  
  
* * *  
  
At work I was the second person in after Rene. Rene was spoilt. She thought she ruled the world. Kinda funny, "Hey I work in Burger King and I rule the world" Sure you do... Rene was not happy as I walked in the front door of Burger King but then she never is... She's a spoilt little cat... Needs a life... Me? I have a life, yeah! I'm like Clark Kent. This is my day job but whenever I am needed I fly away and get Rene to cover for me... I swear I'm gonna get fired but bleh, I'm doing well so far.  
Rene walked over and smirked.  
"Hello my fellow hard working Burger King worker!" she said, smirking more.  
"Bleh..." I replied wafting her away with my paw and going behind the counter to check my secret beer stash. But, GASP, it was gone...  
"Rene!!! Rene get over here!!!" I yelped. I knew Rene would say she didn't know anything about it but she must because several beers had gone missing in the past.  
Rene practically flew over even though how cats fly I have not unmasked the marvels of. Wink wink nudge nudge...  
"What's up CC?" Rene said with a huge smile on her face.  
"I'll just cut to the chase!!! Where's my beer!!!?" I had never fretted about the couple of missing beers before but we're talking about thirty beers minimum...   
"Beer?" Rene said with the dumb blonde look on her face. I sighed.  
I decided to ignore her from then on. The BK doors opened half an hour later. We were short staffed but I intended to get out earlier than usual. I needed to get home to make sure they didn't set the kitchen on fire... Geez our house is like The Sims or something...  
The time at BK passed slowly, all these stupid kids, I punched a hedgehog across the face... He was annoying... Alright so maybe I have behavioural problems. The guy looked pretty angry... I think I'll get myself fired sometime... Heh!  
Anyway, the guy called to the manager and the manager said that I wouldn't do that and the hedgehog straight out kicked him in the shin. I was laughing behind my hand. The manager glared and escorted the hedgehog out.  
After my Hell finally finished I walked home. The cool afternoon breeze whipping through my... Oh, right, chao don't have hair. Bummer. Aw well, it was windy and that's all you need to know! Nyeh! I sang to myself as I went along, the words came out like they should, I have an alright voice in my opinion but really this is beside the point.  
"I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away. Don't wanna go back to that place but don't have no choice no way..." I sang. I decided to fly. I took to the skies and drifted over the houses till I reached the BBS(It's a pet name for the house). Landing outside the door, I pulled myself inside where there appeared to have been a paint gun fight.  
"Sheeshush... HEY WHO HAD THE PAINT GUNS OUT???" I yelped to the others, sprawled across the couch no doubt.  
I skidded into the living room to see USF and SHC as predicted, on the couch kicking Blue in the back every time he turned away. They kicked him again. He yelped. They laughed. I laughed evilly and they turned around.  
"Hey Ashley," USF said followed by a couple of mumbles.  
OK, maybe I should explain. I should really keep a mirror around with me so I can make sure I don't act like Cool Chao when I have accidently turned into Ashley, my hedgehog alter ego... I don't even know how I change but apparantly I had.  
"Hey guys!" I said chirpily. "Whassup? Played paint guns without me? Aw man..."  
"It was Blue!!!" SHC and USF shouted.  
"Sure... In your dreams... "  
They shrugged and went back to watching TV and kicking Blue. I sighed and trekked off to my room where I found nothing bleak loneliness and desperation.  
"Yippy Kay Yay..." I said depressingly and stuck my tongue out to Ashley... The girl in my mirror... Who was she? Was she really me? Did I have a curse... God knows what...  
At that moment someone knocked on the door. I told the unmasked person to come in. They did.  
"Hey Ashley..." It was Gav.  
"Why hello Gavin. What brings you to my humble abode?"  
Gav stumbled in and shrugged. "To tell you that whatever they say, Blue is innocent," he said with a laugh.  
"I guessed..." Another curse being psychicness I see Miss Cool Chao? Why yes... yes it is.  
Gav laughed again and pointed to the door. "Later Ashley!"  
"Buh Bye" I said, giving off slightly Cool Chao vibes.  
* * *  
I lay in bed. Thinking. My days were too messy and blurred. I dropped the empty beer bottle to the floor and hiccuped.   
"Who am I?" Hiccup "Why I'm the hedgehog girl who shares a room with a chao!" Hiccup "Did I mention that chao is also me?" Hiccup. I burst in to drunk laughter and fell off my bed.  
"Ow..." 


End file.
